Captain Horn: My First Month At Sea
by Capt Horn
Summary: A story dedicated to one of the Monster Rancher mariner, Captain Horn.


A story of Captain Horn, the one and only seaman of Monster Rancher, of his sea life as a junior seaman. The story takes place long before Holly and Genki were born, and even Holly's father was consumed by Moo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Captain Horn: My First Month At Sea  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Finally, the day has come!" The young and energetic Horn exclaimed. It was a special day for him. That day marked the beginning of his career as a junior seaman. Horn was curious and excited but at the same time nervous. All kinds of questions aroused in his mind. Would sea life be tough for him as he had not had any pre- sea training? Would he be able to adapt to his new environment and really to travel around the globe? Horn hoped to get answers to some, if not all, of his questions in his first month at sea.  
  
Horn was told to join his first ship at the local harbor. It was difficult deal. He was quite unwilling to leave his home and loved ones behind, but that was an ultimate sacrifice he had to make. Smiling courageously, Horn waved his hands for final time, embarked on the sailing vessel which would guide him to the correct path of becoming a captain.  
  
"This is huge..." Horn said unbelievingly as he climbed up the gangway. Horn felt different as he stepped on board, he felt a sense of pride and belonging. "This will be my home, maybe for my rest of my life" Horn whispered to boost his morale.  
  
"Hello!" a husky voice was heard coming from behind. Horn turned around and saw a scruffy looking Red Eye approaching. He was the senior of all junior seamen on board.  
  
"Hello." Horn greeted. Senior junior seaman Red Eye then summoned Suezo, another junior seaman and Horn to follow him, where they eventually ended up in the 'bridge' (Captain's office).  
  
"Captain Orion, they are here." Senior junior seaman reported. The skipper then ordered Red Eye to leave, leaving the junior seamen behind with Captain Orion.  
  
"What's your name?" Captain Orion questioned the two seamen.  
  
"Horn, sir!" Horn replied.  
  
"Suezo!" Suezo answered.  
  
"Welcome on board my ship, Horn and Suezo" Captain Orion said, with eye nearly shut "even though today's your first day, that doesn't mean you don't needa work...."  
  
Red Eye showed Horn and Suezo around the ship. It was not exactly a tour but was meant to familiarize them with their new working environment. There was a list of things to remember. The nautical terminologies and jargons were initially very confusing. "What the hell is taking about, forward sheer, mast..." Suezo mumbled. Horn felt that the senior junior seaman was deliberately trying to have fun by using these profound nautical terms to twist their minds. Horn and Suezo's sparkling body were quickly soiled as they were ordered to work almost immediately.  
  
Barely able to catch his breath, during Horn's meal break he wished good luck to the junior seaman whom he was relieving. It was not altogether a happy time for Suezo. This was his first and probably last ship, due to a confrontation he had with the master regarding shipboard work expectations.  
  
"That old feeble, what does he take me for? A slave or a seaman?" the discontent and angry Suezo complained to Horn. The unhappy suezo started to break the cups and plates on the shelf. Horn then wrapped the suezo with his tongue to stop him from breaking even more.  
  
"Calm down!!!" Horn advised "this is not the time to argue! You'll be in deep trouble when Captain Orion sees this!" Suezo's words were quite worrying to Horn. Before he could give Suezo a second thought, it was time to get back to work. By nightfall, Horn was deadbeat, all he wanted was a good night's sleep. He had survived his first day. It was just the beginning for him.  
  
Horn was abruptly awakened from his sweet dream. When he opened his eyes, Horn realized that he was in a new environment. The 'room' (cabin) smelt different, and he knew that he was no longer at home. He took a glance at the wall clock. It was 1 am in the morning. "Gosh, I have to be on the bridge in about 5 minutes time..." Horn said exhaustedly as there was insufficient of sleeping time.  
  
Red Eye arrived a few minutes later and started to bark out instructions. Horn's task was to clean up the wheelhouse. He had no idea how to do it. Grabbing a feather duster, Horn lightly swept over the dusty bridge instruments and then used a mop to wipe the floor. The portholes had to be washed as well. "Red Eye, how am I going to clean these portholes?" Horn asked. He sighed as the senior junior seaman had already left. Clinging on for his dear life, Horn held the rail with his tongue and used his tail to wipe the glass, trying hard not to look down. "This is scary..." Horn cried.  
  
Each day was a new adventure. Most of the time, Horn was unaware of the relevance of his assignments. He had to follow orders and keep quiet. Captain Orion also added that a junior seaman should do as he was told and never question his seniors. "Junior seamen are the lowest form of marine growth" The skipper defined "I'm the boss, the god, the king of the ship!" Horn's eyes sharpened and his teeth began to clench as his master said arrogantly. Work kept Horn busy in a way that he would not think of home.  
  
Horn's maiden voyage across the ocean, bound for Port of IMA took 15 days. Captain Orion's vessel encountered rough weather as it about 8 nautical miles away from IMA waters. The wind was howling violently that it ripped the mainsail apart. The torrential rain flooded the weather deck into a swimming pool, causing instability on the ship. The stormy sea did not show any mercy as well, punishing the defenseless vessel dynamically. Seasickness struck Horn. A most depressing and horrible experience! It weakened Horn and made him lost his appetite. Even the chief cook's spaghetti tasted ugly. The condition worsen when Horn was told to clean up the bilge tanks(place where dirty water is kept). "This is horrible... horrible...." Horn whimpered in painfully. The smell of the bilge was simply irresistible, and poor junior seaman Horn threw 'it' out all. It was a great relief as the agony lasted only for a day.  
  
The vessel arrived at the Port of IMA on time. After completing deck assignments, Horn earned his first shore liberty. As he landed on the shore, he gave a kiss to the sacred ground, which was a tradition done by first timers. Horn thought: it would be a more acceptable tradition to give a sacred kiss to the first girl he met ashore.  
  
There were so many things Horn wanted to do in IMA but it was constrained by his amount of gold. It was too little to even spend it on buying drinks for girls. Being ashore and away from the ever watching eyes of the seniors, especially Captain Orion, was like a bird which had just been released from it's cage.  
  
On the voyage back to his hometown, Horn was finally given the opportunity to take command of a ship. He was taught how to steer and learnt about celestial navigation and this boosted his morale and confidence. Horn felt proud as he steered his ship across the vast, blue ocean.  
  
The first month at sea was certainly an adventure. It was extremely tough most of the time, but Horn, somehow, managed to have the will and determination to continue mental and physical torture of sea life.  
  
"Now, deep inside my heart, I knew that I had established a special bond with the sea" Horn thought as he looked at the stars from the porthole " this is to be my life from now on, and journey has only just begin."  
  
  
  
Captain Horn  
  
MASTER MARINER, MNI  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think of this story? Hope you guys have a picture of sea life as a mariner. 


End file.
